


I Won't Back Down

by RainbowsEnd13



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Owen making pop culture references, Sexism, reader being a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsEnd13/pseuds/RainbowsEnd13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Owen go out to the other side of the island to survey the geography, and while you're there you have to deal with an insubordinate. Also, Owen and you have an advancement on your relationship. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this story, but this is what I have so far. I have another partial fic up: feel free to check that out. Also, most of my stories are titled after songs. If you have any prompts/comments/concerns, go to my ask box in tumblr at:http://scar-crossed-lover.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> I was going to add more to this, but I think we can leave it like this. If you guys want me to add to it, let me know! Thank you my lovelies for reading this!

You and a couple coworkers were taking down a wall tent after an expedition. Claire wanted a group of park workers to go survey the far end of the island to see if it was fit for expansion. You all drove to the other end of the island on four wheelers and set up camp; after a couple days of exploring and inspecting the geography of the land, everyone concluded that yes there was nothing – besides the volcano – that would negate expansion. So when three days passed, you and the rest of the team decided that it was time to pack up and ship out.

The tent was down – the stakes were out and the poles were removed – and Peter (one of your colleagues that worked in the raptor paddock with you and Owen) looked over the directions to ensure that the tent would be folded correctly. 

“It says to take the eaves up and then to fold it in thirds long ways.” He says as he looks over the laminated paper with a slightly confused expression on his face, his brow furrowed. 

“Wait a sec, Pete. There’s a frickin’ worm in the middle of here.” One of your coworkers said as he goes to squish the squiggling worm.

“Hey, hey whoa!” You jog over to the other side of the canvas to scoop up the worm. You give the guy a look and go to walk away, but you stop short when you hear a smartass remark from the man.

“This is why you can’t let women in the field. Letting their damn emotions run them.”

“What the hell did you just say to me?”

“I’m saying that you don’t belong here. You don’t have any qualifications for this job and you stop progression to save a stupid little worm.”

You pause briefly looking at your best friend, Owen, and silently motion for him to stand down for he had his chest puffed up and his fists clenched. After you call off the hounds, you set the caterpillar down on a leaf and walk up the your colleague. 

You get your face about eight inches away from his before you finally speak, “You listen here, you little misogynistic abomination.” Your voice is calm and cold as ice, and it is dripping with poison. “I have a doctorate in animal behavior. What do you have? Oh wait, you have an associate’s degree, which I’m sure you got from a Cracker Jack box. I will save a stupid worm if I bloody want to, because Owen and I are the bosses in this department. He and I decide the continuation of your employment.”

“You don’t intimidate me. Bitch.”

“Oh hell no.” And with that, you swung your fist and connecting it clean and firm against his jaw. He drops like a sack of potatoes and as Owen and Peter realize what just happened you heard a “daaamn” behind you. You turn around and see the two men staring at the scene with their mouths wide open. “I’m taking a walk.” Their only responses were nods; with that you turn and stomp into the jungle.

\--------  
After a couple of minutes, you hear a rustling behind you. Quickly, you unholster your pistol from your hip and raise it in the direction of the noise. Owen emerges from the greenery and looks down to see the pistol pointing at his chest. 

He puts his hands up and says, “Whoa there, Annie Oakley. I come in peace.”

“Sorry, I’m still pissed.”

“Nah, I get it. You don’t deserve that shit. Bryan, however, did.” He crosses his arms across his chest, leaning back and nodding his approval. “How’s your hand?”

“It’s fine.” Honestly, you hadn’t thought about it. Your body was subduing the pain by pumping you full of anger and adrenaline. 

Owen didn’t believe you and grabs your hand to inspect it. Your knuckles were red and some had blood breaking through the skin. “Can you flex your hand?”

You try but you finally register the pain and wince in response. “Yeah that’s not gonna happen.”

“Okay. We’re gonna have to take you to the med clinic to see if your hand is broken. It’s your right hand, too. Good thing that you have an awesome boyfriend uh... I mean best friend to take care of you and do your damn paperwork incase it’s broken. ” You didn’t know what surprised you more. The fact that Owen said BOYFRIEND first and then sheepishly corrected to best friend, OR the fact that he was willing to do your paperwork for you. Owen Grady absolutely, POSITIVELY hated doing paperwork. 

Then trying to steer the conversation in another direction, Owen complements you, “You throw a mean hook by the way. I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that. You could be the next Ronda Roussey.” Owen talking quick trying to bury his previous statement. 

“Owen, you said boyfriend.”

“No I didn’t. I said best friend.” His gaze travels to the ground and his hand goes to rub the back of his neck.

“Owen.” You walk closer to him and lift his chin. You didn’t really know how to address the elephant in the room any better, so instead you lean closer to him and go up on your tiptoes so that your lips can meet his. It’s slightly awkward since you caught him off guard, but a moment later his strong arms wrap around your waist relieving some of the weight on your tippy toes. His lips push into yours with a needy fervor. As he does this you smile against him and he breaks away to press your foreheads together. You open your eyes to see him looking at with both glee and awe. 

“God, you’re beautiful. I’ve been wanting to do that forever.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“I was nervous. I mean honestly. You are so badass and intimidating! For God’s sake! Not even ten minutes ago, you knocked a guy out!” You both giggle at the fresh memory. 

“I love you, Owen.”

He is surprised, but kisses you response. “I love you too, Y/N.”

\----------

You arrive at Owen’s bungalow late in the evening. It took you awhile to get back to the populated side of the island and then to unpack all the supplies and report to Claire. You decided that you’d deal with what’s-his-face tomorrow, for you were way too tired to deal with that crap tonight. 

You and Owen trudge up the steps to the door and walke into the house. 

“Oh shit.” Owen says as he stops in the middle of the doorway to his room.

“What? You ask as you rest your head against his back. You are tired enough to fall asleep standing there. 

“We forgot to take you to the clinic.”

You totally forgot. On the way back from the expedition, you just got used to the pain since the Ibuprofen wore off in no time and there was nothing else to mask it. You also had trouble riding back - you couldn’t drive your four-wheeler and had to ride with Owen – you could only hold on with one hand. You look at your damaged hand now to find bruises peeking around the bandages. This was going to hurt like a mother trucker. 

Owen turns around and puts his hands on your shoulders. “Y/N, can you make it to the bed while I get the first aid kit?”  
You shake your head,” I’m too tired.” Your head hangs, but you feel an arm behind your knees and one under your shoulders. Owen scoops you up and carries you into his room.

“At least I’ll stay in shape if you make a habit of this.” He felt you smile against his chest and he chuckles a bit. Gently, he sets you down on his bed. He ran a hand through your hair, “I’m gonna go get the kit. I’ll be right back.” He kisses your forehead and exited the room. 

When he came back, you were totally knocked out. “Darlin’.” Owen gently shakes you. “Darlin’, you gotta wake up. You can’t sleep in those clothes.” You grunt your response and roll over, looking at Owen. He softly smiles at you before he asks,”Pjs or hand?” He was inquiring on what you wanted to do first. “Hand.” You mumble. 

Ten minutes later, your hand is completely bandaged and well on its way to recovery. Now that your hand has been taken care of you go to take off your clothes, but between exhaustion and only one comfortably functioning hand. You struggle for a while before you just look at Owen in defeat. 

He huffs and offers to do it for you. You nod and as he sheepishly starts to undress you, you remark, “You just wanted to get me out of my pants.” “Yeah, that’s why I broke your hand.” You both chuckle. He shimmies you out of your shorts and then pulls your shirt off. He grabs a t-shirt for you to put on and turns around to get himself undressed. You take off your bra and put his shirt on, watching Owen as you wait for him. When he is left in just his boxers, he turns around and walking to the bed. He tucks you in and goes to leave the room. 

You push yourself up from the bed. “Where are you going?”

“…To sleep on the couch.”

“Get your butt over here.”

He looks at you kind of confused, ”But we just started “dating”’. He puts dating in air quotes because you’ve obviously haven’t been on a date yet.

“Owen. You literally just undressed me. You are cuddling me tonight.” He didn’t have to be told twice.


End file.
